Revenge of the Zero Familiar
by KazejinPhoenix
Summary: Saito was relaxing after a party, when he was attacked and nearly killed by Louise's Father, the Duke Valliére. After escaping the Academy, barely alive, he vowed to purge the world from mage superiority. Follow Saito, as he descend from the Familiar of Zero, to the Dark Avenger of the Royal Family, especially to a certain would-be queen. Dark Saito.
1. Discarded because of Pride

_**Revenge of the Zero Familiar**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero)**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking/Thought'

_'Telepathic Speech'_

**"Derflinger Speaking"**

**Chapter I: Discarded because of Pride**

Hiraga Saito was having a good day, the night before he had danced with his Magic using Master." They had were celebrating, along with the school, the successful capture of the rogue criminal that had been terrorizing Nobles. Nobles being humans that have the ability to tap into the power of magic to their heart's content. Those without such powers were considered as commoners and lived a life of servitude towards the nobility that loved flexing their power. This was the world that Saito had found himself in after being summoned by the useless Mage Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Though their relationship had an extremely rough start since Saito's upbringing refused the idea of slavery. They had finally found some common ground to stand on. Saito had finally understood why Louise would talk about nobility so much. It was to cover her own shame, during his battle with the Earth Golem he had finally seen what pained the proud pinkette the most.

After using a weapon from his home, a weapon he had only used during his time playing video games, he had finally defeated the bothersome Golem and it's creator. With the Staff of Destruction, or Rocket Launcher as Saito knew it, back in the hands of the old Mage Osmond things had started to look up for Louise and her familiar. Though Saito felt a shot went through his heart when he learned that there has been other scenarios with summonings bringing things from his world. As much hope as that brought him it was soon destroyed when he learned there was no way to send him back.

Saito couldn't help but shiver as he touched a cold stone that made his bed. He let out a mumble as his complain before hearing the doors of Louise open with such force that the teen's thought an attack had commenced.

"Father!" Louise yelled as she sat in her night gowned and looked at an elegant looking blond man. With him stood six of his personal guards.

"Saito!" Louise yelled when she saw her familiar be slammed into the wall of her room by her father's magic. The Gandalfr had finished reaching for his new, yet old, blade but was unable to draw it thanks to the speed and expertise of Louise's father.

"So this is the failure you brought onto this world. You should have informed me about this sooner daughter." The blond and handsome man said with a tone of dissatisfaction.

"Get dressed, I am going to fix the mess you got yourself into." The man said before slamming Saito into another wall. Louise cried with pain as she saw her father throw Saito out the window.

"Vallière-san." Osmond said, entering the room in rage making the high level Duke turn to him. "I agreed to allow you to take your daughter and create a new contract with a familiar of your choice. However I need agreed to you committing murder on my school grounds."

"He was only a commoner... there is a hundred...Ahhhh!" The man yelled in pain as he found the sword Louise bought stabbing through his leg. He fell to the ground clutching the wound that was brought to him from the sudden flying sword.

"Fuck You!" Saito yelled as he fell to his death. He had used the last of his strength to throw his partner. He knew he could have killed the man but he didn't want to bring more pain to Louise.

"Father!" Louise yelled as she saw his men rush him to the medical room.

"I can't see him!" One of the guards yelled as they looked through the window while hopping to find the one that had hurt their master.

"Louise you are to join me and your father in the medical room." Osmond said as a light smile formed on his face. Though he had complete authority he had felt that the Duke was willing to fight him, if it would get him to lay off the fact he had hurt a worthless Commoner. The Head of the Academy couldn't help but feel a wave of pride fill him since the young man had injured the powerful noble, while once again showing that magic didn't make a person unbeatable.

Nobody noticed Derflinger vanished from the floor, after one of the Valliére Personal Guards removed it from the Duke's leg.

* * *

The wounded teen hid at the other wall of the Academy, clutching his bleeding arm. The fall from Louise's bedroom was high, but thanks to some thick bushes below, he managed to survive the fall. As the guards roamed the inside of the Academy grounds to find him, Saito gritted his teeth at the memories from his Master: the constant beatings from misunderstood situations, the abuse, the damn explosions, the negligence, and the slavery. The only fun times that they had was the ball in celebration of capturing the terrorist. Other than that, he's been on the receiving end of the whip every time he made a mistake. And then the fact that her _Father _came in and started to beat the crap out of him for being a _commoner_ familiar to Louise.

'Why am I always beat up for something I didn't do? This is so unfair! First I was summoned by that chibi mage, then get beat up for something I said, got dragged around like a dog...ugh!' Saito thought, gritting his teeth at the humiliation Louise put him through.

"Well, no more! I'm through with this nobility-is-more-powerful-than-commoners crap! I will destroy this system and build a future where we commoners are treated as equals, and not like slaves!" he growled, before limping into the dark forest ahead.

* * *

Siesta went out of the maid's quarters, curious of the noise that has been going on at the Academy. She had soon meet up with Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Montmorency, apparently exhausted after doing their search of the raven-haired familiar.

"Umm...What's going on?" asked Siesta, bowing in front of them. Kirche spoke first.

"You're the one who once was talking to Darling before... Siesta was it?" said girl nodded, confused. 'Darling?'

"Do you know where Saito is?" asked Guiche, after gathering his breath.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"A few minutes ago, Duke Vallière arrived and proceeded to his daughter's room. He had attacked Saito because of his commoner status, and had him thrown out the window, but not before Saito throwing his sword at his leg. The Headmaster sent us to find him and bring him to safety." said Guiche, looking grim at the situation. After his defeat from Saito's hands, he grew more respect for the swordsman familiar. They were soon friends after the capture of Fouquet.

"Duke Vallière is a jerk. He almost killed Saito because he's a great guy. My Darling is a hundred times of a man than he is! The way he stand up against the Duke is so dreamy." said Kirche, almost dreamy-eyed.

"Alright, enough. We have to find Saito before the Duke does!" said Guiche, before they left Siesta alone, who dropped to her knees, sobbing that Saito was being treated like trash.

* * *

At the Castle of Tristan, Henrietta was accompanying the Queen on their breakfast of the day, when suddenly a messenger burst through the doors, making the inhabitants of the room jump in alarm.

"Your Highness! My Queen! I bring urgent news!" panted the messenger, exhausted due to his running.

"What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry? Surely there's no news that can be urgent as you say." said the Queen, confused at the sudden intrusion.

"Duke Valliére entered the Magic Academy and attacked her third daughter's familiar." said the messenger, causing Henrietta to stiffen at her seat.

"Why would Duke Valliére do such a heinous thing? And to the familiar of his daughter no less?" asked the Queen, confusion replaced by frigid demeanor. She hated any form of violence within the Kingdom, and she have heard of Saito's victory and capture of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

"It seems that the Duke thought that Lady Louise had shamed him by summoning a plebian as a familiar." said the messenger, now shaking slightly by the dark aura that enveloped Henrietta after she had heard of Saito's unfortunate encounter with Louise's Father.

"Saito is NOT a plebian! He is the most noble of all men. He is a hundred times manly than the nobles!" roared Henrietta. She had met with Louise and her familiar before Fouquet stole the Staff of Destruction. From what she observed, he dressed in a unique way but has an air of a honest man. No one in their right mind would want to fight him, because of his headstrong determination to protect his master from harm, even if he got injured in the process. "What of the Duke who attacked the Familiar?" she added coldly.

The messenger flinched, so did the Queen. Never in their whole lives have heard Henrietta, the heir to the throne, the kind-hearted friend of Louise, ever spoke in such frigid manner. It almost as if the Henrietta has been replaced with a dark double.

"I-i-i-it's t-t-t-the D-d-duke of t-t-the V-v-valliére Fam-m-mily!" stammered the messenger. That did it. Henrietta became so furious, that even her own mother, the Queen herself, can't do anything about it.

"SUMMON DUKE VALLIÉRE IN HERE IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS A MANICURE PROBLEM! NOBODY ATTACKS SAITO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" roared Henrietta, as the messenger bowed, then scrambled on his way out, tripping along the way.

The Queen was stunned. She always thought that her daughter was a sweet gentle girl, but after Saito had saved her from the falling debris during Fouquet's assault on the Academy Vault (**A/N: In this story, Saito had saved Henrietta, during the Fouquet and the Staff arc). **Since then, the successor to the throne always admired Saito for his selfless act and bravery against overwhelming odds, while enduring his 'punishments' from Louise (The pink-haired girl gave her report on her familiar, which is filled with complaints on how Saito always flirts with the maid Siesta, or being flirted with Kirche, or being caught in accidental perverted situations). After talking to Saito during those times when Louise gave her report, he would always blush crimson, while adamantly denying any of those things, saying it was only an accident, and his Master misunderstood everything. Henrietta, on the other hand, would have found Saito's blush very cute, but the violet-haired princess had her pride as an heir to the Kingdom of Tristan, so she would try to help Saito subtly, escaping Louise's horsewhip 'punishment' attacks. The Queen would guess this is one time too many, and her daughter's strain had cracked against protecting the Plebian Knight.

* * *

Back at the Academy, at the infirmary, the duke was furious that the plebian managed to escape. He thought that then fact that he's a commoner, though Louise protested otherwise that he's not, shamed him that a noble managed to summon a plebian as a familiar. Then word reached his ears that the Princess of Tristan had summoned his presence before her. Thinking that she have heard of this disgrace, he thought that he'd persuade the Royal Family to hunt down the plebian and kill him for this humiliation.

How wrong he would be in this situation.

* * *

**A/N: A few notes would be inclined for this. I was planning for Saito to become rebellious, but I decided that, like the more famous FanFiction Novels, I did the "Dark Character" Route. I would apologize and thank the author of the novel "Discarded" for giving me a good start-off on Saito's descent to the dark path.**

**Also, since this is a SaitoHenrietta Main pairing, Henrietta's going a bit dark as well, but not as much as Saito's. I would think a bit more if I'm going to add Siesta or even Tifa to the mix, but your opinions matters at this point. Please give me feedback on who should I add on the main pair. Thank you! ^_^**


	2. Eyes of the Devil Coffin

_**Revenge of the Zero Familiar**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero)**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking/Thought'

_'Telepathic Speech'_

**"Derflinger Speaking"**

**Chapter II: Eyes of the Devil Coffin**

**(2 years and 3 months later) Unknown Location**

There was a rumor that have spread, not only in Tristan, but in other countries as well, that there was a jet-black swordsman carrying a large black coffin strong enough to kill armies without breaking a sweat. They say that this being is not human, capable of slicing through his opponents like melted butter with a white-hot knife. Viscount Wardes of the Tristan Gryphon Forces was sent to the last known sighting of this person with his best forces, only to return alone, half-dead in the front steps of Tristan Castle. The new Queen Henrietta had hoped that Saito would be here to help her and the Kingdom of Tristan rid of this dangerous individual.

Saito. The former familiar of Louise had vanished the night he narrowly escaped the Valliére Duke's clutches. After her verbal beating of the Valliére Duke, she and her mother, the Queen, had sent various scouts to try and find the lost familiar.

**_Flashback - Castle Tristan_**

_"You did WHAT?"_

_The duke had a smug look on his face, despite the injuries thanks to Saito stabbing his leg with Derflinger. "I have rid of my daughter's disgraceful familiar. This...Saito, as he is named...no doubt a common plebian...he had dared to try and tricked my daughter into believing that she had summoned that disgusting dog. No doubt shaming the Noble name of Valliére." he said haughtily._

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN ASSAULTING A HUMAN BEING! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ENTER THE ACADEMY AND ATTACK A FAMILIAR? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S NO LESS?" roared Henrietta, throwing her scepter to the ground in front of the duke. She then went towards him...and slapped him in the face._

_"But your Highness, that familiar is a plebian and an embarrassment to the Valliére Noble Family!" reasoned the Duke. Big mistake, as Henrietta began emitting a sinister aura, and directed it to the idiot noble._

_"So you are saying that it's because of his blood, that you decided to try and execute him? Is that it?" said the princess a little sweetly. The guards around them started to sweat a bit. The last time the princess used that tone on someone, they ended up in a place far worse than nightmares. But the Duke didn't notice._

_"So you're saying that this should be encouraged?"_

_"I'M SAYING THAT THIS IS A RARE THING! SUMMONING A DEITY FROM THE SUMMONING REALM! AND YOU CALLED THIS PERSON A PLEBIAN?"(_**A/N: Henrietta considered Saito as a divine being, since summoning humans doesn't exist after Brimir's era in this** **story.**_) The enraged Princess spat venomously in his face, her indigo eyes burning with hatred. The Duke's eyes went wide with fear, summoning a deity from another realm is considered sacred, and since her daughter just summoned this ple- no, this being as her familiar, and he attacked him, there would be consequences._

_He had no idea how grave the consequences of his actions have occured._

_"YOU WILL SPEND YOUR TIME IN THE DUNGEONS AS PENANCE OF YOUR ACTIONS! YOUR HOUSE WILL COMPENSATE FOR THE DAMAGES THAT JUSTIFY YOUR IDIOTIC ACTIONS! JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAUGHTER SUMMONED A NON-ANIMAL FAMILIAR, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN AND JUDGE THEM AS TRASH! GUARDS!" soon, the guards that were stationed at the throne room went near the livid princess. "TAKE THIS IDIOT DOWN TO THE LOWEST PARTS OF THE DUNGEONS UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!" The guards grabbed the pale Noble by the arms, then confiscated his wand and staff, before being dragged out the room._

_"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do, my daughter?" said the Queen, looking at her distraught daughter. "Would Saito-"_

_"I don't care if this little farce would ruin my image to the people of Tristan. I care for Saito. He had saved me during my time at the Academy when Fouquet attacked. That is a debt I cannot repay lightly." replied Henrietta, her bangs overshadowed her eyes, tears streaming down from them._

_"Then there is no time to waste. We need to find him, then bring him here, where he will be treated properly." said the Queen, who began summoning some of the soldiers to spread the order: Find and Retrieve Hiraga Saito._

_**Flashback End**_

The scouts returned one week after the orders were given, and there was no sign of the raven-haired swordsman. Heartbroken, Henrietta stopped the scouts on their search, feeling it's futile when Saito doesn't want to be found by anyone. After a year, the Duke of the Valliére family was released from prison, who was now revoked of his noble status. Meaning he alone cannot use magic, and the first daughter ascended to his title as the Head of the family. Ashamed of the humiliation of living like this, and the penance of his actions of attacking a divine being, he confined himself in their home.

Louise, one year after Saito's beatdown from her father, got depressed from the news of his father's incarceration. She may not be the favorite of her father, but she still love him like family. Still, she remembered how her father almost killed Saito in front of her eyes. She had grown to respect her familiar after defeating Fouquet and at the ball, where he admitted his feelings for her.

Then, three months ago, the Kingdom of Tristan received a news that shook Henrietta to the core. It was the day that she ascended to the throne as the new Queen.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a joyous moment, as the former Queen handed her crown to her daughter Henrietta. The whole population of Tristan had come up to the Castle to enjoy the moment. Louise, after being reassured that when Henrietta ascended to the throne, she will do everything in her newfound power to find Saito and bring him back._

_At the ceremony ball, the guests and nobles (with the exception of the New Head of the Valliére Family) chatted all night long. Louise was looking at the night sky from the balcony, and Henrietta was busy socializing with the friends of Saito (Montmorency, Guiche, Tabitha, Prof. Colbert, and Kirche.) These proceedings were suddenly interrupted when a messenger burst through the main doors, exhausted._

_"What is wrong, dear messenger, to try and interrupt the reception of my daughter's coronation?" asked Henrietta's mother, the former Queen of Tristan. The messenger just handed over the scroll containing the message directly to Henrietta's hand, who looked confused. The new Queen unraveled the scroll and read it's contents. After a minute of reading, she dropped the scroll, and tears formed in her eyes. "What's wrong my daughter? What caused this distress to you?"_

_But Henrietta was consumed with despair, as she suddenly hugged her mother and cried on her chest. Kirche picked up the scroll and read it._

_"What is it Kirche?" asked the blonde Earth Mage._

_"Saito's dead." replied Kirche in a hollow voice. Louise, who was coming from the balcony, heard what Kirche had said._

_"W-w-what do you mean, he's dead?" said the pink-haired Mage. "S-saito can't be d-d-dead! Stop lying!" she shouted at the redhead._

_"Do you think that I'm lying, you pint-size moron? If you want to know it, then read this yourself!" growled Kirche, as she thrust the message into Louise's hand. "I'm going back to my room. So if anyone had the guts to go after me, then have your fucking wills made!" she roared, before storming off the hall back to her dormitory room, slamming the door behind her._

_Silence descended at the hall, only broken by Henrietta's sobbing. Louise then went to the new Queen to comfort her, but when she got near her, Henrietta slapped her. The whole room went tense._

_"Y-y-your Highness?" whimpered Louise, holding her slapped cheek._

_"You should have treated your familiar like a human being! You should have given him the same respect as a person, yet you treated him as a slave!" snapped Henrietta, her hand stung a bit when she slapped her former friend's cheek, tears forming in her eyes. "It's because of you that Saito ran away! It's because of you that Saito died!"_

_"I-I-I don't..." the Queen slapped her again._

_"Saito have defeated Fouquet, and saved me from being killed when I was at the Academy, and yet you treated him like lower than dirt! What kind of Noble are you? Are you the same as your father when it comes to Plebians!" roared Henrietta, tears now flowing from her eyes. She then turned to her mother. "Mother, I am done here. I need to rest for the day. I cannot go on whilst knowing this information." after that, she just walked out of the chamber and into her room. The guests, who were shocked by the new Queen's outburst, left the room quietly, leaving the students of the Academy and Prof. Colbert, and Louise, tears now flowing from her eyes._

**_Flashback End_**

After that, Henrietta began ordering most of the men to retrieve the familiar's body in order to give it a proper burial, but it was a vain attempt. The reports that came with the letter said that the raven haired swordsman died after he saved a small village in the territory of Albion. When she found out on the report that where is the hero's body buried, it said that the villagers saw him fell off the cliff towards the sea below, and they don't have the means to recover it.

And now, there's a looming threat to all citizens. And not just of Tristan, but to all of Halkeginia. How she wished that Saito would be by her side at these troubled times.

* * *

**A small town on Germanian Territory near the Capital**

The town was up in flames, at the rogue nobles were terrorizing the citizens. Blood had smeared the fountain, and replaced it's waters with it. Terrified people running through the streets, trying to get away from the magic-users, as one of the invaders lit one of the townhouses on fire.

The attackers were busy celebrating on 'liberating' the town from the plebians, when they heard of footsteps coming towards them from one of the smoke-covered streets. Soon, a figure emerged from the black smoke. He had a hood and a mask covering his face. He was carrying a large black coffin with a cross at the lid on his back (**A/N: Think the Black Coffin on Haji's back at Blood+. Don't own it**). He was dressed in a black commander-like uniform, and a cape with the inscription "Devil Coffin" written in crimson. He also had a katana on his side with a guard similar to Derflinger's.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" asked one of the rogue mages drunkenly.

The stranger didn't answer, as his free hand goes down to the hilt of his sword slowly. The magi then started to bombard the stranger with their elemental spaces, who made a slight movement at his blade, before vanishing along with the coffin. Reappearing behind them, he whispered something softly.

"Tenebris Penicullus: Ferrum DECOLLATIO" at this, the rogues then started to collapse to the ground, before their faces became what resembled grounded meat. All except one, who started to panic behind his wand at the sheer massacre before him. He paled when the attacker faced him. "Don't even try to think of having your buddies join you. I already took them out." The stranger said, in a cold voice that would have made winter feel warm.

"W-w-what do you want?" whimpered the rogue mage weakly, seeing his comrades fall dead.

"Justice."

At this, the coffin begins to open on it's own. An eerie aura suddenly reeked from the lid as it opens.

"Your prejudice against plebians cannot continue. I shall be your executioner to end the oppression you inflicted on the people who live their lives."

The coffin was already half-open, and there seems to be a dark glow from the inside. Black tentacle-like energy started to appear from the coffin.

"Let this be a message to all the so-called "Nobles" of Halkeginia. I will cleanse this world of you oppressors. Those who are trying to take advantage of the masses will not escape my wrath."

The coffin was now completely open, revealing some kind of black mass inside. Black tentacles shot out from it, binding the last rogue, then dragging him to it, as thought it found something to consume.

"Tenebris Penicullus: Aeternam Tantibus" The tentacles then pulled the terrified mage into the coffin, before the lid shuts it closed. "Judgement." Blood began to leak from the sides of the lid in small quantities. The young swordsman then hitched the coffin in his back, easily carrying it as if it's as light as a feather.

"I will cleanse this world of this corrupt mages. They will fear the Devil Coffin to their last breath. All who treat others as equals, will be spared from my wrath. This is my promise." At this, he started to walk away from the corpses that he made out of the rogues, leaving an empty town burning.

* * *

**A/N: **

**The Devil Coffin's Techniques**

**Tenebris Penicullus: Ferrum DECOLLATIO - Dark Style: Iron Decapitation**

**- A technique involving smashing the sheathed blade into the opponent's head in multiple strikes until it resembles a meat paste, using the opponent's shadow to appear before the shadow's owner, and the speed of a master swordsman. This can be used to take out multiple opponents.**

**Tenebris Penicullus: Aeternam Tantibus - Dark Style: Eternal Nightmare**

** - A sure-kill technique that involves the use of the Black Coffin. Tentacle-like energy will pull the victim the coffin, and be banished into the Nether-realm, never to return.**

**Yo! I have completed the next chapter! Reconquista is more dangerous in this story with the appearance of this person, and the Kingdom of Tristan, specifically the Council of Elders, will be wary of this. I planned to reveal the identity of the Devil Coffin at the next chapter, so be prepared for the surprises in store!**

**Saito: Meh! Why can't I be at this chapter? *pouts***

**Henrietta: You were mentioned here that you died fighting bandits. You didn't see?**

**Saito: *looks at the script* Oh yeah...**

**Henrietta: You were amazing. Saving a town. How heroic. *Looking at Saito with hearts in her eyes***

**Saito: Heheheh... *Unaware of a black aura emanating from behind him.***

**Louise: *Appears behind the familiar, rage burning in her eyes* SAAAAAAAAIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.**

**Saito: Oh crap. Gotta run, hime. *kissed Henrietta's hand, before dashing away from the pink-haired magus***

**Louise: GET BACK HERE YOU DOG! ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT! *runs after him.***

**Henrietta: *giggles* That Saito-kun... *Turns to the audience* KazejinPhoenix doesn't own Zero no Tsukaima. *turns to the now-distant duo* Saito-kun! Wait for me! *runs off after them***


End file.
